Family is not a home but friends
by Captain Voxland
Summary: Sirius runs away but ends in Muggle London. James and his father look for him as well as his own family who wants to hurt him more than he already is. I don't own anything. warning child abuse and some blood.
1. You are not my family

Family is not a home but friends.

Chapter one: You are not my family.

Sirius Black woke to his mother pounding on the door. It was a few weeks into summer, Sirius along with his friends just finished their fifth year at Hogwarts. "What?!" he asked in an annoyed voice. Sirius was not a morning person, he never has been one.

"Get up now you little traitor. I need to talk to you!" Sirius rolled his eyes. He wished that he was with James, Remus, Peter, anyone other than here with his family and the hell that he lived in. Sirius let out a sigh and got out of bed. Sirius then opened the door to see his mother looking at him with her usual stern look and anger and a disapproving look in her cold dark eyes.

"What?!" Sirius said in an annoyed and tired voice. However, Sirius did not meet her eyes.

"Your brother says that you pushed him on the train back from your precious school!" Sirius did not answer. He knows that Reg was making this up. Classic little brother. Sirius let out a sigh and made his way back to his room only to be stopped by his mother's death grip on his arm. "Answer me you little…..." Sirius never let her finish for he rolled his eyes and muttered:

"Mother is an idiot," he knows that he should not have said this, but he wanted to anyway. Sirius's mother stared at him for a long time before she said as she tightens her grip on Sirius's arm:

"What did you say?" her voice was dead calm, but Sirius heard it slipping with anger.

"I said that mother is an idiot," Sirius's voice was strong, but it was dripping with anger as well. Sirius did not care what his mother did to him at this point, however. Sirius's mother then dragged her oldest son down the stairs and pushed him against the wall. She pushed him so hard that Sirius felt his ribs brake and he blacked out.

When Sirius came to, he noticed that everything hurt. He knew that his mother cursed him again however he did not expect her to really hit him. _ 'Maybe father did it.' _ Sirius thought as he tried to stand. This is when he realized that he was not on his bed but on the floor were his unwanted dark magic books sat. Sirius sighed as he slowly got to his feet as pain went through his body. Sirius then made his way to the door and turned the nob to find it locked. Sirius cursed himself as he went back to his bed. He then closed his eyes however they opened when he heard:

"Sirius Orion Black. You are going to stay in there until your mother and I decide on what we are going to do with you!"

"Go to hell!" Sirius called back through the door. However, when Sirius made his way to punch the door, he realized that he was bleeding. Sirius looked down on the floor to see blood on the floor and dripping through his shirt. Sirius let out a noise as he made his way to the window. _ 'That's it.'_ Sirius thought as he made his way to the closet after he opened the window. Sirius opened his closet and pulled out his school trunk and then he started to pack all of his clothes and everything that he owns or can carry. Sirius closed his trunk and pulled it to his nightstand and picked up his wand. Sirius knows that he was not allowed to use magic outside of school be he knew that he needed to get out of this house and the only way was not to pull along a heavy trunk, so he shrunk it and put it in his pocket. He did the same thing with his wand. Sirius looked around him to see if he had missed anything and then walked over to the window. Sirius sighed knowing that he will be walking for a while however he knew that he had to get out. Sirius sighed again and then started to climb out and then down the side of the house. "They can go to hell," Sirius said with a laugh as he turned into a dog and trotted, well more like limped down the road.

Sirius did not know how long he was limping down the road nor did he know where he was. The young Black then limped into an alleyway and turned back. It took a while to do this however because he has lost a lot of blood and because of his broken ribs. When Sirius did manage to turn back, he sat on the ground for a while holding his side in pain as he closed his eyes. "Are you ok young man?" Said a voice that made Sirius open his eyes with fear displayed in his warm gray eyes. Sirius has never been called this before. Sirius looked up at the woman who was sitting at his level with worry and kindness displayed in her green eyes. Sirius, however, did not answer as he looked at his bloody hand. She followed his eyes and looked at him with more worry in her eyes. However, despite the worried look, she kept calm as she asked: "Can you tell me your name?" when Sirius did not answer she asked: "Can you speak or are you in pain?" Sirius looked up at her sharply for no adult asked him this. Sirius let out a shaky sigh and said:

"S-Sirius. My name is Sirius Orion Black," Sirius did not say anything else as his throat closed and he closed his eyes in pain once again. The woman took this as a sign to get him to the hospital. She then got to her feet and gently picked up the boy and carried him back to her car.

By the time she put Sirius in the front seat Sirius had opened his eyes for he had passed out when that woman picked him up. The young Black looked around the car with fascination. The young heir has never been in a muggle car before, let alone seen one. The woman looked at Sirius as she started the car. She was still worried but also intrigued by him as she watched him look around the car with fascination in his eyes. She wonders if he has never seen a car before as she drove away.

Sirius had passed out in the middle of the car ride to the hospital. However, he had woken up for a few minutes to see where he was. However, Sirius could not see very well because of the loss of blood and the tiredness that he felt. However, the song playing on the radio made him smile. Sirius focused his site and looked at the name of the song. The song was titled: 'Carry on my Wayward Son.' Sirius listened to it for a few minutes before he passed out again.

The woman rushed Sirius into the hospital calling: "Help, please, someone help!" this is when doctors came out to help the sixteen-year-old.

"What happened?" Someone asked

"And what's his name?" another added.

"And what's your name?" someone else asked her. The woman nodded and said:

"My name is Lucy. I do not know what happened and his name is Sirius Black," the doctors nodded as they took him and rushed him into the back, leaving Lucy alone in the lobby. She is unsure why she felt a motherly feeling for this boy, this is why she stood in the lobby waiting to hear the news about him.

James Potter looked out his window as he waited for a letter to come back from his friend, however, he did not get one. This made James nervous for Sirius. He knows that he can't write to Remus because Remus just went through another full moon because Remus is a werewolf. James got more worried when he got the letter that he sent over to Sirius back. "Something's not right," James said to himself as he looked at his door when he heard a knock. With a shaky voice, James said: "Yes?" The door opened. In the doorway stood James's father looking at him with a small smile on his face.

"Hello, James. Can we talk?" James nodded still worried about Sirius. He pushed that aside as he sat on his bed with his father doing the same. James's father took a breath and said: "James do you know anything about the Black's?" James nodded when he knew what this was about.

"Yes father," James said as he looked away from his father's gaze for a minute to look out the window.

"Well, it turns out that the oldest son went missing this morning," James looked back to meet his father's eyes. "Do you know why son? I know that you are friends with the Black heir. Do you know what happened?" James sighed and said:

"Sirius, his name is Sirius and I don't know what happened. I tried to write to him, but I did not get a letter back. However, I think Sirius ran away," Mr. Potter looked at him. Off of his look, James said: "He does not have a good bond with his family. I think his mother hits him. He told me this in one of his letters," James's voice was firm. He then looks at the window and then looks back to his father. Mr. Potter nodded and said:

"So, he ran away because his mother hurt him?" James nodded and looked to the floor thinking before he said:

"We need to find him before his mother does," Mr. Potter nodded as he stood up. James did the same thing as they both walked out of the room.

**A/N: How was that for the beginning. I always wanted to write a Sirius runs away story but I never found out the plot until now. Tell me what you guys think. Don't worry, I'm still writing my other two stories, I just thought I would be nice to have a new one up. Anyway, see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	2. Going home?

Chapter two:

Going home?

Sirius woke with a start as he heard the sound of his mother yelling at him to get up. Only when he opened his eyes, he did not see his mother. Sirius let out a sigh when he realized this. Sirius, however, was worried because he was in a hospital and not to mention a Muggle one. Sirius closed his eyes as pain went through his body. He felt like he was being cursed by his mother again, Sirius let his eyes stay closed until a lady walked in. Only this was not the same one that was so kind to him. Sirius opened his eyes and let out a painful sigh as he looked at the lady. She looked nice but Sirius knew that she must be pretending to be nice. "Hello there," she said in a kind voice, but Sirius was not buying it. The young Black, however, smiled a little at her. "How are you feeling?" She asked as she looked over the young heir with a small smile on her face. Sirius let out a sigh and said without really thinking:

"Like I have been stabbed by my own mother," Sirius then after he said this coved his mouth and cursed himself out of fear for her hurting him after he said this. The lady, however, did not say anything for a while as she looked at him with sadness mixed with anger in her eyes.

"What do you mean?" She asked after a while. Sirius, however, said nothing as he looked to the door to see the lady leave. Sirius sighed and cursed himself again.

James let out an angry sigh when he and his father just asked someone if they had seen Sirius but like everyone that they asked, they shook their head no. "Father he's not here. We will never find him," Hames said as he sat down with a huff. Mr. Potter sighed and sat down next to him.

"James, what if he's not in the Wizarding world. What if he's with the muggles?" James looked to his father his with hope in his eyes.

"If's he's there then he will be safe from his family, but we still need to find him and bring him to his real home," James said to his father who nodded.

"I think your right son," James smiled as he and his father stood and walked down the road some more.

Sirius was sleeping when his doctor and an officer walked into the room. "Is this the boy?" The officer asked. The doctor nodded as they both walked over to Sirius who stirred in his sleep. "What's his name?" he asked the doctor who looked at Sirius and sighed.

"Sirius Black. He's around sixteen, I think. I don't see any family but then again he did not say anything about family," Sirius's doctor told the officer. The officer nodded as he walked a little bit more to Sirius.

"Son?" the officer asked as he put a hand on Sirius's arm. Only this was not the right thing to do because Sirius's eyes snapped open and he started to shake. Sirius feared that he was back in that hell-hole that he lived in all his life. Sirius opened his eyes because he closed them when pain went through him again when he started to shake. However, when he opened them, he did not see his father, mother, or Reg instead he saw a man, with kind eyes filled with worry. "Are you ok son?" Sirius nodded as he closed his eyes again when he realized that he was not back in that house.

"Yes sir," Sirius said using the same voice that he uses when he is talking to his father.

"Is your name Sirius Black?" the officer asked Sirius who nodded but said nothing as he looked to the window. The officer hums and asked: "Who did this to you?" Sirius sighed but he kept his mouth shut as he closed his eyes as pain went through him again. The doctor saw this and walked over to Sirius, but Sirius opened his eyes and lied:

"I'm ok," the doctor, however, did not look convinced, but he nodded anyway.

"Do you want us to leave you alone?" Sirius nodded as both the officer and the doctor left the room. Once they were gone Sirius let out another sigh as he looks at the door.

"James where, are you?" Sirius said out loud to himself as he closed his eyes and fell asleep once more.

James and his father walked around muggle London looking for Sirius. "He can be anywhere dad," James said as they passed a hospital. This is when James saw the muggle cop car parked. James stopped walking when he saw this. James stared at it lost in thought. Mr. Potter stopped walking also when he saw his son who stopped walking. He was confused about why his son was staring at this muggle car.

"What is it, James?" Mr. Potter asked. James hummed and then looked at his father. Mr. Potter saw a smile on his face and there was hope in his hazel eyes. What was making his son so happy? James smiled some more and then said:

"Remus told me once that muggle police only go to the hospital for many things but when there is an unknown child hurt than, Sirius must be in there," Mr. Potter looked at his son. He did not really get his logic but then again, he only met Remus twice, so he followed his son who walked over to the hospital.

Sirius opened his eyes with a groan of pain however this was short lived because the door opened. Sirius closed his eyes as he feared the worse however as the door opened Sirius did not see his father when he opened his eyes but someone that he thought he will never see again. "Padfoot?" James whispered as he slowly walked into the room and walked over to Sirius's bed.

"Prongs?" Sirius said with tears in his eyes. James who was still slowly waking over to Sirius had tears in his eyes also. James's father stood in the doorway watching the scene. When James got over to Sirius, he pulled him in for a small hug. James knew that Sirius was hurt, and he did not want to hurt him more. "James…. how…. did you here? How did you know that I was here?" Sirius asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes. James opened his mouth to say something, but his father answered for him:

"It was all James, Sirius. He knew that you were in here. Now, let's get you to the right hospital," Sirius looked at James's father with fear in his eyes and said:

"But my family they will find me and how will I get there I can't stand?" Sirius had tears and fear in his eyes now.

"Don't worry Sirius I wrote to the ministry about what happened. Your family is on waring. However, this does not stop them from looking for you, but we will protect you. You can live with us now. I have convinced the muggles that I'm your father so I can take you. Some Aurors will come in to pick you up. Don't worry Sirius they can't hurt you," Sirius smiled at this, however, his eyes dropped, and Sirius was asleep again. James and his father watched the young Black heir sleep.

**A/N: How was that? Tell me what you think. I love writing this, I know I say that about all my stories but then again. I love to write. Anyway, Remus will appear in the next chapter. Have a good day and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland**


	3. Getting some real help

Chapter 3:

Going to get some real help.

Sirius woke four days later. However, he was still out of it as he looks around his room in St. Mungo's hospital. Sirius smiled a little, but he could not think because of the pain that he was in and because of the potions in his body. His magic is still coming back, this will take time Sirius knows this. Sirius let out a breath as he looked around once again. He did not see James or Mr. Potter, he wondered where they were. Sirius sighed and then closed his eyes again lost in his foggy mind. However, when he opened them, he saw Remus and James smiling at him. Sirius smiled back however Remus looked sick, Sirius then realized that the full moon was a few nights ago. However, Sirius did not say anything about it to him. "Thank Merlin, your ok Padfoot," Remus said with a look of happiness in his tired eyes however there was a roughness to his voice, but Sirius nor James told him, Sirius smiled at this and then nodded as he looked at James and then to Remus.

"Where's Peter?" Sirius asked after a few minutes of the friends were in a rare moment of quiet. James looked at his friend and sighed:

"He's in Paris with his family. He always goes there. Why does he always go there?" James said in a whiney voice that made Remus and Sirius laugh.

"I don't know maybe he likes it there Prongs," Remus said, voice sounding less ruff at the moment, but you could still tell that he was tired and sore. Sirius smiled and laughed a little.

"That would be nice to go to Paris," Sirius said lost in a fantasy. Remus smiled and then said:

"Grindelwald hates Paris," Remus said randomly making Sirius and James look at him with a weird looks on their faces.

"How do you know that?" Sirius asked laughing a little. However, he stopped when pain went through him. However, James or Remus did not see this.

"It's called reading Padfoot," Remus said with a laugh. Sirius rolled his eyes and sighed as the pain went away. "How are you feeling?" Remus asked as he sat down and after he saw Remus close his eyes for a second and then opened them. It took a while for Sirius to say anything but when he did, he did not really know what to say:

"Like, I don't know, sorry Moon," Remus nodded in understanding, but he did not say anything after Sirius said this. James smiled and then sat down as he started talking about something pointless with Remus reading and listening at the same time and Sirius listening with a smile on his face.

"My dad said that you can live with us now," James said after a while. Remus had left his father took him home because he was still sore and tired. Sirius looked at his best friend with tears in his eyes.

"Realy? Your parents what a Blood trader like me? Why…" Sirius cut off as he wiped the unwanted tears from his eyes looking away as he does so. James sighed at what Sirius just said, however, he kept his calm when he said:

"Of course. My family sees you as family. I see you as family and don't call yourself that," Sirius looked at James and nodded and then he laughed a little.

"You just sounded like a father there yelling at his kid," James laughed and got lost in Lily again. "You're thinking about her, again right?" Sirius said laughing. James rolled his eyes.

"She will like me. You'll see," Sirius rolled his eyes again and then smiled. However, he did not say anything else as his throat closed. James nodded in understanding when his friend stopped talking. "We are going to leave soon. Sirius nodded as he let his eyes close for a minute before he opened them again when a thought came into his mind.

"Are you sure. I know I'm always welcome at your house but…." Sirius trailed off with a sigh James nodded again and stood.

"What do you think? Anyway, It's ok Siri. Sleep now my father will come in soon," Sirius laughed after James had said this. James who was at the door turned around. "What's so funny?" James said with an eyebrow raised.

"You sound like Moony," James rolled his eyes, but he laughed anyway. "But maybe your right," Sirius added as he closed his eyes and fell asleep. James smiled at him and left the room.

Mr. Potter walked in just like James had said. Sirius was still asleep, however. Mr. Potter did not mind this though, he knows that the young Black needs rest. His magic and body was drained so he needs all the sleep that he can get. Mr. Potter smiled at the young Black as he picked him up gently and walked out of the room silently with James walking up to his father once he got into the lobby. However, James was worried that Sirius's family was looking for his best friend and now brother. Little did he know that the Blacks arrived at the hospital when James and his father left with Sirius in Mr. Potter's arms. The Black's knew that their wayward son would be in here after what the both did to him. Reg however who was sideling with his parents was still worried about his older brother. However, he was too scared to say anything for fear of punishment from his mother, so he kept his mouth shut. They did not find Sirius however, but this did not stop them from looking for him. When they find him, they will make him pay for ruining and darkling the family name and they will find him.

James was still worried that the Black's will find Sirius. He feared that they will hurt him or worse. James was eating with his mother and father lost in thought about everything that was going on in his life right now. "James?" James looked up from the table to see his mother looking at him with her kind eyes.

"Yes?" James said, however, he could not hide the nerves in his voice. His mother and father heard this.

"Sirius will be fine. His family can't find him here," James nodded but his mother could still see fear in his hazel eyes. James got lost in thought again. He should be thinking about that it is summer but all he could think about was Sirius, his best friend, now brother. James sighed and looked at his father.

"How long will Sirius be asleep for?" James asked after a while voice still shaking. Mr. Potter looked at the clock and sighed.

"I don't know son. He lost a lot of blood and his magic was drained. He might be asleep for a while," James nodded as he drank the last of his water and stood.

"I'm going to write to Remus. Tell him that Sirius is here now," James said as he made his way to the stares only to be stopped by his dad who said:

"Wait, son. Can I ask something about Remus? Your Mum and I were wondering something," James nodded slowly as he made his way back to the table knowing what they are going to ask. James sat back down and asked:

"What do you want to know?" James tried to keep the nerves out of his voice but failing at it. However, his parents did not seem to notice.

"Well, he seemed sick when we were getting Sirius. I know I should not ask this about your friend but…." James sighed when his father trailed off. "Do you know why he looked sick?" his father found his voice. James sighed again knowing that he had to tell them. James looked around him and said:

"You must not tell anyone. Please, what I tell you, you can't tell anyone," there was panic in his voice. James's parents nodded and then looked at their son who looked to the stares and sighed as he closed his eyes before he opened them again before he said: "Remus looked sick because the full moon was a few nights ago," it took a while for this to sink in his parent's minds. When it did his mother had tears in her eyes.

"That poor boy," she muttered as more tears fell out of her eyes and down her face.

"When?" Mr. Potter asked looking at James. James hummed and looked at his father because he was looking at the stares again. "When did he tell you?" James sighed and looked at his mother who was still crying and muttering to herself. This is when his father pulled her into his arms. James smiled a little and said:

"He did not tell us, we found out, Sirius, Peter, and I. we found out our second year. He is still our friend and it will remain strong," after James said this he walked out of the room and to the stares.

When James got into his room, he let out a sigh and walked over to his desk. When he sat down, he picked up his quill and wrote:

"Dear Remus,

How are you feeling after the full moon? I wish that we could be there with you. My parties know about you being a werewolf. I had to tell them. However, I did not tell them what we do at school on the full moon's at Hogwarts though. Anyway, Sirius is safe at my house now. However, I'm worried that his crazy family will find him. Dad says that they won't but I'm still worried. I guess I have a right to be worried. I mean he is like my brother I never had. Things will be fine, I hope. Write back as soon as you can. I know you're not feeling well and you might still be in bed when you get this, but I still wanted to write to you.

See you soon,

Prongs. A.K.A James.

P.S. Don't laugh but Sirius called me you and a father yelling at his son. Can you see that? me being a father to a son? Lily, it will be Lily. I know it.

-James."

**A/N: Tell me what you think. Sorry about the wait on this one. I was finishing another story. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


	4. Walke me up and save me

Chapter 4:

Wake me up and save me.

James was in his room for a while. He knows that Remus won't write back for a while, but he still took this time to write to Peter. James, however, said the same things that he had said to Remus, He wanted them both to know everything in the same words. James looked to the window, it started to rain. James did not care however all he cares about right now was Sirius getting better, he also feared that Sirius's family will find him here and kill him. James got lost in his thoughts that he did not hear the knock on the door, nor did he notice it opening. In the doorway stood James's mother but he did not see her, nor did he hear her when she called dinner. "James?" She said in a quiet voice as she walked into the room. James let out a shaky breath and looked out the window again not seeing or hearing his mother. James's mother sighed and walked over to his desk. James looked at her when she put a hand on his shoulder. James, however, looked away as he tried to hide the tears that were in his eyes and falling down his face like the rain outside. "Oh James, Sirius will be fine. Your father and I will protect him from his family. I know that they will not talk to us. Do you want to check on him before dinner?" James smiled and wiping the tears from his eyes and stood. He then started to walk to the door. However, he stopped and walked back to his mother and hugged her and said:

"Thanks, mum," after he said this, he left the room leaving his mother alone however she had fear in her eyes but this was only after James left the room.

Sirius was dreaming only he wished that he was not for in his mind he saw his mother yelling at him.

"_You ungrateful little traitor. You will never see your friends again because one by one I will kill them all. Then you will join us. Oh, and you are never going back to that school. You will stay in your room forever. Do you understand me?" Sirius stared at his mother not saying a word. However, this only made her punch him until he blacked out. _

Sirius woke with a start he did not stream however for he did not want to show weakness. When he opened his eyes however he saw that the door was open. in the doorway stood James. Sirius saw that he was smiling a little. "Hi Padfoot," James said as he walked into the room. Sirius smiled a little also, but he did not say anything. "My parents know about Remus," James said once he walked over to the bed. Sirius nodded and said:

"Do they know about…" Sirius cut off, but James knew what he was talking about. James sighed and said:

"No! they will not know about that. only us four will know about that," Sirius smiled a little and nodded.

"Well, that's good. So, am I at your house now?" Sirius asked as he sat up and James sat on the bed.

"Yes. It's dinner time. Do you want to eat something?" James asked as he looked out the window to see that the rain was slowing down. James smiled and made a note to ask if he and Sirius can go flying after dinner. Sirius smiled and said:

"Yes, I'm starving. I've not eaten since…..." Sirius cut off again as angry tears formed in his eyes, but he did not let them fall. James nodded in understanding as they both fell quiet.

Sirius along with James walked into the dining room. Sirius smiled a little at James's parents but he kept his eyes to the ground. James saw this and sighed as the two friends sat down and started to eat. Sirius was quiet all throughout dinner. James and his parents realized that this was because of his own parents. James made a note in his head to talk to his parents about it later. Sirius looked at James who had a worried look on his face. "What?" Sirius questioned and speaking for the first time since they got down into the dining room.

"You're being out of character. My parents won't hurt you. you know," Sirius sighed and took a drink of his Butterbeer. Once he put down the mug he said:

"I know sorry Prongs. I'm not used to this," Sirius's voice was quiet, but James heard some happiness behind it, but it was small. James nodded and then smiled a little.

"Its ok Padfoot," James said as he looked at his parents. "Can we go flying after dinner?" James asked them using puppy dog eyes making Sirius laugh. Mr. Potter rolled his eyes and looked to his wife who nodded.

"I don't see why not but be careful the Black's might see you or something," James and Sirius nodded but you could see the fear in Sirius's gray eyes. James not seeing this quickly ate making Sirius laugh again, however, this time it sounded uneasy and nervous. Once James and Sirius were done eating Sirius pulled out his trunk and looked at Mr. Potter with a sheepish smile and asked:

"Can you unshrink this?" Sirius did not meet Mr. Potter's eyes as he said this. Mr. Potter smiled and nodded.

"Of course. You shrunk this yourself when you left right?" Sirius nodded looking at him now. Mr. Potter saw fear in his eyes, so he added: "Don't worry about it. You had to leave that house and you were hurt so it does not matter," Sirius smiled as Mr. Potter unshrank his trunk. Sirius nodded thanks as James helped him pull it off the table. Then they both ran to the stares. James was in the lead with Sirius behind him pulling his trunk behind him.

James and Sirius came back down a little later holding their brooms and with smiles on their faces. "Do you want to race first?" Sirius asked with mischief in his eyes and voice. James nodded as he had the same look on his face. Then they both ran outside through the back door laughing. James was the first to take off as he called:

"I'm going to beat you!" Sirius laughed and flew up next to him.

"No! I'm going to beat you!" Sirius called over the wind. The air smelled like rainwater and mud, but the boys did not care as they raced and laughed as they flew on the brooms. An hour into this Sirius stopped in midair with James behind him with a worried look on his face.

"What is it, Siri?" James asked as he looked around him and then back to Sirius who also looked around with a worried look on his face as well.

"Did you hear that?" Sirius asked after a minute as he looked around again. James opened his mouth to say something when a creepy voice called into the air:

"Oh Sirius," the voice sing-songed. Sirius paled when he realized who the voice was.

"Crap, it's my mother," after Sirius said this he landed and ran inside dropping his wand in the yard. James landed and ran after him. However, when Sirius looked back outside to see if James was behind him. Sirius paled, even more, when he saw his mother making her way to James with her wand aimed at him. "No!" Sirius yelled as he ran back outside and stood in front of James. "Leave him alone!" Sirius called as his mother grabbed him by his arm.

"You are coming with me you little traitor," James watched as she left with a pop. James stood in the back yard with tears and shock on his face. It took him a while to realize what had just happened. James then ran into the house dropping his broom and called:

"Mum! Dad!" James had fear now in his eyes as he ran into the dining room. Angry tears ran out of his eyes and down his face. "Mum! Dad!" James called again as he ran around the house however, he did not see his parents anywhere. "Mum?! Dad?! Help! Help!" James called as he fell to the ground with angry tears falling down his face more than before.

**A/N: Tell me what you think. I'm really tired when I'm typing this so this will be short. Thank you all for reading and I will see you next time. I'm sorry about the cliff hanger. Anyway, I'm going to bed now. -Captain Voxland **


	5. He saved me

Chapter 4:

He saved me.

Sirius was thrown into the dungeon of his old house. The young Black saw this coming, but he had to save James. His best friend, his brother. Sirius let out a loud sigh as he looked around him. "Are you happy mother?!" Sirius yelled but no one heard him. Sirius then put his hand in his pocket and felt his wand not there. "Great! How am I supposed to get back to James now?" Sirius said in a quiet voice that was filled with anger. After Sirius had said this, he closed his eyes and fell asleep fast, but it was not a deep sleep because he knew that his mother or father will come down and 'punish' him again.

James was writing a letter to Remus when his mother and father knocked on the door. James put down his quill and then looked over to the doorway to see his parents in the doorway. They both had worried looks on their faces. James knew that they both found out what happened. However, his father asked this anyway: "What happened, son?" As Mr. Potter said this, he walked into the room along with his mother behind him. James, however, looked back to the letter on his desk. "James?" James looked over to his father sharply and shook his head.

"I failed. I tried to save him, and I failed!" James said in a harsh voice, but he did not mean it. Then he muttered under his breath: "He saved my life. How can I save him?" James had tears in his eyes now as he tried to hide them from his mother and father. Mr. Potter got down on his knees and sighed.

"James, we went to the ministry they will save Sirius. I promise," James smiled a little as he wiped the tears from his eyes and then looked at his mother who nodded with a small smile.

"Thanks, dad. Can Sirius still stay here?" James asked as he hugged his father and then hugged his mother. Mr. Potter nodded and said:

"Your welcome son and yes he can still stay here. He's always welcome here. Now when you are done with this letter, I want you to get ready for bed," James nodded, usually, he would argue but he was really tired. It was a long and hard day and James wanted to sleep. Once James's parents left the room James sighed and sent the letter. Then he went into his bathroom to get ready for bed.

Remus woke the next morning feeling better after the full moon. However, he was worried about Sirius and his parents finding him, however, he got even more worried when he got a letter from James. He got out of his bed to get it and then he read it with alarm.

"_Dear Remus. _

_I have bad news, really bad news. Sirius and I were flying when his mother showed up. Sirius was the first to land and run into the house. However, as I made my way to the house. Sirius's mother raised her wand at me. I do not want to know what she was going to do to me, nor do I had the chance because Sirius stood in front of me and told off his mother. Then they were gone. Dad said that the ministry will get him, I hope they will. You know because of his family. I know I said this, but my parents are really okay with you being a werewolf. I'm going to bed now; can you ask your dad if you can come over? I really need someone._

_Take care._

_-James."_

Remus slowly lowered the letter and then ran out of his room calling for his parents.

Sirius woke with a start when he realized where he was, in a cell in his own house. No this was not his house but a hell that he lived in all through his young life. He then let out a shaky sigh and looked around. "James or someone will save me," Sirius said out loud however he hung his head low when the door to the basement opened, Sirius closed his eyes when it opened because he did not want to see who it was. However, the voice made it clear.

"Hello older brother," Sirius opened his eyes to see Reg with his arms crossed and standing in front of the cell.

"What do you want Reg?" Sirius asked as he met his eyes. Sirius saw anger there, but Sirius knew that he was afraid. The Black heir was unsure why, Reg hates him right? Sirius sighed and looked away and then looked back at him. Reg looked to the door and then lifted his sleeve. Sirius feared that he would see the Dark Mark, but he did not. His little brother lifted the other sleeve but again he did not see it.

"I know I thought that I would be a Death Eater but I'm not. Mother and father don't know. Don't tell them. I know you want to," Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at his little brother with shock.

"Mother and father think that your siding with them?" Sirius asked dropping his voice lower. Reg smiled and nodded as he uncrossed his arms.

"Yes, I wish that I can get you out of here but mother and father…" Sirius raised his hand and nodded.

"I get it Reg. If mother and father think this then I think you should yell at me, make it real. Oh, and hit me as you do in school when you are trying to be cool in front of your Slytherin friends," Sirius said with a small smile, but Reg saw a wild look in his eyes and on his face. Reg smiled back and then cleared his throat. Then he yelled:

"Why do you disgrace this family Sirius?" Sirius smiled and then nodded for him to go on. Reg nodded and then whispered: "This is going to hurt," Sirius nodded and braced himself for Regulus to punch him. "This is what you get," Reg yelled as he punched Sirius. Sirius then let out a cry of pain that was a mix of real and fake pain. Regulus nodded and then whispered: "I think you should make it real like…"

"Don't push it, little brother," Regulus laughed a little and then said:

"Sorry. I'll go get your wand," he dropped his voice as he said this. Sirius nodded as he laid on the floor with a smirk on his face. He then closed his eyes once Reg left.

James was waiting at the door for Remus. He was so relieved when Remus said that he could come over. When James heard the knock, he opened the door quickly before his father who had just entered the entryway. James smiled a little when he saw Remus in the doorway. Behind him stood Remus's father Lyall Lupin. "Hello Lyall," Mr. Potter spoke up after a long silence. Mr. Potter's voice made James jump. Remus saw this and laughed. James just rolled his eyes and smiled at Remus. "Thank you for bringing Remus over," Mr. Potter said as he put a hand on James's shoulder. Lyall nodded and looked to Remus and said:

"Be good Remus. I'll see you later,"

"Yes father," Remus said as he hugged his father and walked in. once his father was gone Remus gave James a worried look. James sighed and said:

"Let's talk in my room. We are going to be upstairs dad," James called as he and Remus walked up the stairs.

Sirius did not notice that he fell asleep when he opened his eyes. He felt like his mother 'Punished' him again when pain went through his body. He sighed at this, however, he smiled when he saw his wand on the other side of the cell. The Black heir smirked and picked up his wand. However, before he could unlock the door Sirius heard a knock on the front door. The young Black raised an eyebrow as the door sounded like it was blown off its hinges. _"Where is he?"_ someone called upstairs.

"_Where is who?"_ Sirius heard his mother's sharp tone which Sirius shivered at. "_I don't know who you are talking about. Now get out of my house!"_ Sirius sighed when he heard this and then raised his wand. Then he whispered:

"Alohomora," The cell door opened with a loud click. Sirius feared that his mother heard this but lucky for him she did not. However, the man at the door did.

"_What was that?"_ Sirius heard him ask. Sirius then closed his eyes when the door to the basement opened once again making light hit his face because he was in the dark for, he has no idea how long. "Merlin," Sirius opened his eyes and looked at the man. Sirius then let out a breath.

'_Do I really look that bad?'_ Sirius thought as the man walked over to him. Reg was on the stares smiling before he walked down to be with his older brother.

"Hello older brother," the man looked at Regulus as he said this. He then nodded and asked:

"Are you siding with your parents?" Reg shook his head and said:

"No! I mean I was but after what they did to Sirius…I'm siding with him, but I can't live here if they hear this and see me here down here with you and Siri," Sirius smiled at his little brother and stood. Then he pushed the cell door open. Reg smiled at his older brother and sighed but he did not say anything as Sirius walked out of the cell. The man nodded and said:

"Alright, let's get you two out of here," after he said this, he and Sirius made their way to the door, but Regulus stayed where he was.

"Reg?" Sirius asked as he looked at his little brother with his matching gray eyes.

"I can't leave. Not yet. I know I should not…" Regulus was cut off when Aurors filled the house.

"_Walburga and Orion Black you are under arrest for kidnapping and child abuse and the use of the cruciatus curse," _Sirius smirked at his little brother when he heard this. Regulus smiled back at him.

"Are you going to come with us now Reg?" Sirius asked his little brother once everyone left with a pop and the house was quiet. Regulus shook his head and sighed.

"I don't think Potter would like me in his house," Regulus said with another sigh as he looked around not meeting his brother's eyes. Sirius sighed at this and then nodded.

"He's right. James does not really like my brother and having him in his house," Sirius sighed and looked at the man who nodded. "I guess you'll have to live in an orphanage then. I know you don't really want that but…" Reg hugged Sirius cutting him off.

"I'll be fine Sirius. don't worry," Sirius nodded as they both pulled apart. Then they took the man's arm and all of them were gone with a pop.

James was in his room with Remus. The werewolf was trying to get James to do his homework, but James was too nervous, and he did not feel like doing it. At the fifteenth request from Remus to James to do his homework, there was a knock on the front door. James was down the stares in a flash with Remus behind him. Once James got down to the door, he ripped the door open with a smile on his face. It grew huge when he saw Sirius. "Padfoot!" James said as he hugged Sirius tight. Remus smiled as he watched them. Then Sirius pulled Remus into the hug. Soon all three friends were hugging, when they pulled apart Sirius stepped into the house however before he did, he said thank you to the man that saved him. Then he pulled Regulus into a hug, shocking both James and Remus. They did not even know why Regulus was there but whatever happened at the house they both knew that Sirius respects his brother now and maybe even loves him.

"Be safe Reg. I'll see you at school," Regulus nodded and pulled apart from Sirius with a smile.

"I will try Sirius," with that Sirius shut the door when he saw Reg and the man leave with a pop.

One month later, Sirius and James were waiting for Remus to come over for their sleep-over before the full moon. James's parents did not care about this though, they loved that their son made a friend with someone that has so little. "What time is he getting here at?" Sirius asked as he put down his mug filled to the brim with Butterbeer. James's mother does not know that they had Butterbeer in James's room nor is he supposed to have it up there. James looked down at his own mug and said:

"I have no idea. Moony did not say," James laughed as a thought came into his mind. "He's going to try to get us to do our homework again," James added with a laugh. Sirius laughed along with him until James's mother knocked on the door.

"Boy's, Remus is here," she called through the door. The two friends let out a breath when she did not open the door to see that they were drinking Butterbeer in James's room.

"Okay mum, can you send him up here?" James called fearing that she'll open the door.

"No! James come down and get him,"

"But…..." James started but his mom cut him off.

"No James do as I say!" Sirius laughed then took a sip from his mug.

"I'll be right back," James said as he stood and walked to the door and left the room.

The boys talked until dinner. After dinner they all went outside to fly, they all laughed as they raced each other. James beat them in quidditch of course, but Sirius and Remus did not care they were all friends. Sirius was happy that his brother was safe and that he was living with James now and for the rest of his time at Hogwarts. He was having the time of his life, things can't get any better than right now at this moment. The young Black heir can't wait to see what also awaits for him and his new family.

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this story. Was the ending good? I need to know. Well, I guess I don't really have anything else to say but goodbye for now and I will see you next time. -Captain Voxland. **


End file.
